In Fate's Hands
by Moonlight.Asphyxia
Summary: Part vampire, part wolf and part human...little did I know there was more to me than just that. I'm Evangeline Black and here's my story. Full summary inside. DMxOC rated M for future adult themes.
1. I Keep My Secrets Safe

**In Fate's Hands**

**By Jacob4eva**

**Twilight and Harry Potter crossover**

**Like hey-o! Now I understand that people are going to crucify me for this, especially since I haven't finished my other stories, but I really really REALLY needed to write this. The inspiration hit me like a train and my fingers were twitching to get my thoughts on to paper, or computer if you want to get technical. Everytime I tried to finish my other stories, my mind would just drift to this story and besides I'm having some trouble trying to remember the plots to the other stories.**

**Another thing, I'm calling this a crossover, but it's not exactly one... The Twilight characters will only appear near the beginning and perhaps sometimes during the story, so techinically it's more of a Harry Potter story.**

**Disclaimer:**

My name is not JK Rowling, nor is it Stephanie Meyer, therefore I own neither the Harry Potter series nor the Twilight series.

**Prologue:**

_My name is Evangeline Black. My mother is a half-vampire born to one of the most powerful vampire families around, the Cullens_

_And my father is the leader of a shape-shifter wolf pack. Part human, vampire and wolf, I am the only one of my kind, but little did I know I was something more than just human, vampire and wolf... My name is Evangeline Black. And this is my story._

**Chapter 1: Keep Me A Secret**

**Evangeline's POV:**

The rain plattered gently against the window as I stared into the forest while mother brushed my hair. She did love to do these small things and I enjoyed pleasing her despite my unwillingness to sit still. I wriggled slightly and pouted. She muttered quietly that she was almost done and chuckled when my stomach growled with a vengence, demanding to be fed. It is five in the morning, and like my dearest grandmother, Bella Swan; now known as Cullen, I am not a morning if I'm made to still for thirty minutes while I'm starving to death. Also, you might be wondering what I'm doing up at this ungodly hour... well you see, I really don't need to sleep all that much, perhaps and hour or two everyday can keep me going. My and I family, we're a special bunch of people. They're all vampires, with the exception of my father. He's a shape-shifter, a wolf in particular. My mother though, is a half vampire, since grandmother dearest had her when she was still human with her vampire husband, my grandfather, Edward Cullen. It was a shock to them all that grandfather was able to make her pregnant, it wasn't suppose to happen. Although, I should admit that they were even more shocked when mother broke the news that SHE was pregnant about 15 years after her birth. Quite shocking to hear isn't it? My mother giving birth to me when she was only 15, but you see, there's a strange thing with having vampire blood running through your veins. You don't age quite the same. By the age of 15, mother's body was already phsyically in her early or mid-twenties. I don't quite understand it all, nor do I wish to really. It is how it is.

Though mother is different, with me it is a whole other story. Having all this different blood in my body is making me age at strange pace. I am currently age 10, but my body is around age 13 or 14. Great-grandfather predicted that my body would stop aging when I'm about 17, so physically I should be about 19 or 20. As vampires my family has to drink blood on a regular basis, for me, it isn't a necessity. Though I do need it once in a while, prehaps once every three or four months. I can hear, smell and see as well an any pure blooded vampire, but I don't quite move at their speed, though I am still fast.

Mother ran the brush through my hair one last time before putting it down and setting me free. I looked at the mirror a small smile touching my rose pink lips. My ice blue eyes glittered under my fringe of black hair and I twirled a strand that I had colored blue and white in my fingers. Mother disapproved of my choice of style, but she let me be. Mother put her hands on my shoulder and sighed. "I can't believe my baby is growing up so fast. 11 already," she smiled at me through the mirror.

"Oh mother, I'm ONLY 11. I don't understand what you're getting all teary eyed about," I laughed. "It's not like I'm getting married or anything today, you know?"

She nodded, giving my shoulders a small squeeze before saying she'll meet me down at breakfast. I sighed, mother can be quite dramatic sometimes. I shed off my pajamas quickly and pulled on a black lace skirt, blue leggings and blue turtle neck. I'm guessing you've figured out that black and blue are my two favorite colors. I skipped out my room and down the stairs to the kitchen where mother was making coffee and from the deep rumbling through the floors, father was still asleep. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and milk before asking my mother, "When's the party?"

My mother almost chocked on her coffee. "Party dear? I'm not sure what you're talking about."

I gave her one of my cheeky grins. "Mother, it's my birthday today. I'm pretty sure Aunt Alice will never pass off this chance to throw a party and play dress up with me."

"Is there nothing that goes unnoticed by you, my darling?" She chuckled. "The rest of the family is coming here after you come home from school and the party will start at 6. You know Alice, she has your outfit planned for you already. And don't worry dear, she kept it within your style."

I nodded and started devouring my breakfast like a beast. What can I say? I'm a growing girl and I need my food. The sun peeked through the trees, shining through the kitchen window and making my mother's skin glitter like diamonds. Mine doesn't glitter, but it does give off a strange kind of glow, somewhat like the moon, but obviously not enough to cause suspicion. There was a knock at the door and I threw my empty bowl into the sink before going to open it. A young man stood in the doorway, shirtless, his long sandy brown hair damp. "Morning Seth!" I grinned.

He grinned back at me. "Morning kid. Happy Birthday by the way!" He stepped in the door, which he had to duck a little to get through, and gave me a hug.

"Thanks Seth, you coming to the party tonight?" I giggled and hugged him back. I craned my neck to looked up at him, since he is more or less 6"3, while I am only 5"1.

"I woudln't miss it for the world," he smiled and closed the door behind him. I led him to the kitchen where my mother was preparing breakfast for father. "Morning Nessie."

Mother glanced up from her cooking and smiled. "Good morning Seth. Would you like some breakfast?" He nodded and sat down helping himself to the mountain of hash browns, eggs, toast and whatever else my mom had cooked up. I prefered my cereal, though the hash browns I really can't resist. "Evangeline, would you be a dear and go wake your father up." I nodded and grabbed a couple of has browns before dashing up the stairs. I slipped the door open with a hash in my mouth and the other in my hand while I crept to my father's bed. I poked him in the cheek with my free hand. "Dad," he didn't move. "Daaad." I poked him again and he moaned into his pillow. "I's rime to 'ake urp. Set' is 'ere." I said while chewing my food. No reaction. I sighed and dangled my remaining has brown as close to his face as possible. I swallowed. "Daddy... there's food downstairs. If you don't wake up me and Seth are going to finish it all." His nose twitched at the smell of the hash brown and his eyes fluttered open, but still not willing to get up. I scrunch my nose up and stuffed the hash brown in my mouth before jumping onto the bed. "WAKE UP!"

He groaned. "Alright. Alright I'm awake, monkey." Yawning he got up causing me to fall off the edge of the bed with a thump. "Oh goodness, baby are you alright?"

"No." I moaned dramatically. "Oh the pain! Fair well cruel world!"

My father chuckled and picked me up off the floor and giving me a hug. "You silly monkey. Happy Birthday." I hugged him back and kissed his cheek. "Now where is that hash brown I smelt earlier?"

"Downstairs," I grinned. "Though I think Seth finished them all."

I laughed at the horrified look on his face, right before throwing me over his shoulder and sprinting to the kitchen. He set me down, relieve that there was still food on the table. I giggled again as father gave me a playful narrow eyed look. I shrugged and reached for another hash brown and toast. Mother handed me a glass of orange juice and kissed father on the cheek. Father and Seth discussed their patrolling, Seth is a shifter too, while me and mother ate. They discussed a man named Sam, I have heard of him many times but never really met him. He was often mention in the same topic as mother, he didn't seem to like her.

The clock on the over flashed 6:45 am and I sighed. I emptied the glass of orange juice and went to pull on my black converse. "I'm going to school!" Both parents yelled out a goodbye, my mother adding a 'be safe' though it isn't really needed.

I'm as indestructable as her or father. I took my time walking to school, but once there it was the same routine all over again. Several of the students in my class wished me happy birthday, most just ignored me though. I was a freak and everyone avoided me. I did have a couple of friend's though, like Ryan Sykes, Jennifer Stanley and Christophe Clearwater. They were like me, freaks. We loved the dark things in life and didn't care what other people though about us. And we each held our own secret. Chris is a shifter like father, Jennifer is a fey changling and Ryan, well Ryan is from a wizarding family. Of course they knew about me as well and trust me not to take a bite out of them when they weren't looking.

The day dragged on and it was taking all my self control not to scream. You see, being from vampires, I developed a few abilities. I inherited the ability to read minds, though I only get whispers. I have a strange ability to talk to some animals, snakes, felines and birds, more specifically. And a little thing that Carlisle likes to call complusion. I can make people do things if they look into my eyes. Ryan says I am like some to the wizards, and calls me a Parseltongue. Whatever that is. He gives me strange looks sometimes, but not necessarily bad ones. He said his parents are from a school housing group called Slytherin and there was one person a while ago that could talk to snakes. Back to the point, finally when the day ended I could've kissed the floor I was so happy. Really, the level of intellegence in my class could be the equivalent of nothing, if it weren't for me and my friends being in it. The four of us made our way out the school and sat on the curb. The sun was out making my skin glow again, while it made Jennifer's shimmer. She had to wear a glamour to cover up her identity.

"Hey do you guys wanna come over to my place today?" I asked. "My aunt is throwing a party for me again this year and I want you guys to be there this time."

"Of course we're going to be there!" Jennifer said excitedly. "I've always wanted to meet your parents!"

I laughed and hugged her from the side. "But why?" She shrugged and the boys rolled their eyes. "So do you guys wanna go home first or do you wanna come to my house now?"

"Let's go now," Ryan yawned and got up."I'll just call my parents from your house."

"Me too," Jennifer smiled.

I looked at Christophe and he shrugged."My dad's gonne be there, so it doesn't matter."

I bounced up with a grin. "My place it is then! And don't worry, no one will eat you. They're all vegetarians." They nodded and followed me down the street to my house. They gasped when my home came into veiw and I had to give them a slight push for them to snap out of it. "Wait till you see the inside!" I chuckled and pushed the door open. "Mom! I'm home!" My mother, descended the stairs glittering like a strobe light and she stopped when she caught sight of my friends. Panic set in her eyes. "Mom, relax they know." She visibly relaxed and rushed down the stairs to meet them. "This is Christophe, Seth's son. Ryan Sykes and Jennifer Stanley. Ryan's family are wizards and Jennifer is a changling."

She gave them each a hug and looked at me. "Wizards? Changlings?" Ryan and Jenny nodded. "Do tell," she smiled and led us to the kitchen where she put out a plate of chocolate chip cookies, brownies and four glasses of milk.

Ryan started. "Well, Mrs Black, there really isn't much to say about my family. My father is a wizard and my mother is a witch. Like the wands and magic kind. They do spells and make potions and things like that." My mother nodded clearly interested. This was something new to her, something probably Carlisle didn't even know about. "I am, what in the wizarding world would call a Pureblood, meaning both parents are wizards. Most say it's something to be proud of but I don't really understand it. It's silly." Ryan looked at Jenny when she finished.

"Well, my story is a little stranger," she smiled. "I was placed here after a family lost their little girl in the river nearby. The family was distraut and because unknowingly before, the mother helped out the Summer King when she was younger, he's the ruler of us Fey, he decided to put me in as a replacement and clear their memories so they didn't have to go through that pain."

My mother smiled. "That was very kind of him. Is this your real form?"

"No, this is," Jenny smiled and let her glamour fall. She had a head of sunny blonde hair and pale green skin. Her big round eyes glowed like the summer leaves. She had pointed ears and a small nose with thin autumn yellow lips. A set of transparent wings decorated her back.

Mother's eyes widened and her eyes shone with wonder. "Do you mind?" she asked and reached out for Jenny's wings. Jenny shook her head, beaming that my mother was enjoying her so much. She had been worried that mother wouldn't like her. My mother trailed her fingers over the thin wings that relected light like glass and they fluttered. "They're beautiful."

"Thank you," she giggled and returned her glamour.

"Mrs Black, may we use your phone? We need to call our parents," Ryan asked.

"Not at all," she smiled and picked up the wireless house phone handing it to him. "While you're calling, would you like to ask your parents if you can stay over? After all, you're going to be on holiday after tomorrow. And the teachers have informed me that it isn't necessary to go to school tomorrow."

Jenny bounced up and down and Chris and me gave each other amused looks. "Oh really? Really? Can we?" My mother chuckled and nodded. Jenny screamed and hugged my mother by the waist. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Ryan shook his head smiling and Chris smirked, while my mother patted her head trying not to laugh. Ryan was off the phone within minutes, clearly his parents trusted him a lot. And immediately Jenny grabbed the phone and dialed her parents, minutes later confirmed that her parents were allowing her to stay.

"Why don't you show them up to your room, dear while I clean up and wait for the rest of the family?" Mother smiled picking up the empty glasses.

I nodded and grinned. "C'mon guys. Time to show you the lion's den." I raced them up the stairs to the attic room which I chose and showed them in. Their jaws dropped at the sight of my room. I loved my room, it took up the entire third floor, which is the attic. Two sides of my walls were made of glass and there was a sun roof in the middle section of the room. My stereo was on the far right corner where the wall and the glass met and right beside it were my three Dean guitars, my keyboard and amps. Opposite sat a black and silver drum set. Next to the drum set was my TV and PS3, which the boys immediately ran toafter dropping their bags by my bed opposite the TV. Jenny flopped onto my collection of bean bags, and looked around the rest of my room, which was the large closet opposite the door and my dressing table and small collection of make up and nail polish. Between the make up table and my TV was my most proud collection of books. Though I do admit some of them are rather silly with their references to vampires.

"This," Ryan breathed. "is freaking awesome!" He sat down by the drum set and I tossed him my drum sticks. "What makes you think I know how to play?" He asked as he twirled the sticks in his fingers absent mindedly. I gave him a look and gestured to the way he was sitting and holding the sticks and he blushed. "Fail. Won't your parents complain?"

"Nope, my room is sound proofed after I got my first guitar," I smiled and picked up one of my guitars and plugging it into the amp. "Jenny, second guitar and Chris vocals."

They took their places and Chris grabbed a microphone from my small collection that was hanging off the wall. "Are we like, starting a band or something now?" He chuckled into the mic as I plugged it in.

I shrugged. "Just having a bit of fun. I know you can sing and Jenny has been in several competitions and rocked. So why not try it?"

"Fine, what song?" He asked tossing the mic from hand to hand.

Ryan did a drum roll, "How about Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Aparatus? Their music totally rocks!" He said and point to my posters of them and many other bands and artists I had decorating my walls.

I looked at Chris. "The vocals ok for you?" He nodded and I started strumming. Needless to say we sounded amazing. After our little rockstar moment, the boys settled to play with the PS3 while I figured out what they were suppose to sleep in and stuff, because they didn't go home to pick up some stuff. I rammaged through my closet and pulled out a few things that would probably fit them. "Hey guys, it's like 5 pm. I think we should start getting rea-" just before I could finish my sentence my door was thrown open and in came my pixie of an aunt. Alice.

"Eva!" She squealed and hugged me. "Happy Birthday! How was your day? I hope it was good. Oh who are your friends? You should introduce me! I have to most PERFECT outfits for you and your friends! Oh this will be FUN!"

Jenny looked like her eyes were about to fall out her head and Ryan was trying to figure out what she had just said. Chris was use to her bubbly and constant over excited nature. I smiled, "Alice, these are my friends. Jenny, Ryan and Chris you know." They said their hellos and went quiet trying to figure out what to do about the over energetic vampire. "Well...where are the outfits? There's about an hour and there are four of us you need to get through." I gave my friends an evil grin, Chris was the only on that understood and he looked like he just swallowed a bug. Alice disappeared for a mere five seconds before appearing again with four boxes. Should've known she'd see them coming. She ordered the boys out and to the kitchen where my mother was apparently waiting with more cookies and milk, while me and Jenny got dressed. I actually like my outfit. It was a lolita styled dress, with black, blue and silver lacing on the bodice and bottom of the dress. I slipped on the black stocking that was in the box and the platform doll shoes that Alice handed me. Best freaking present ever! Or so I thought... Jenny's dress was less eccentric, but being Alice she was spot on with Jenny's style. Alice curled my hair in a few places before pinning it up and putting a big blue bow on it. I put on a little eyeliner and waited for Alice to be done with Jennifer.

"Ooh, Eva! You look so pretty!" She squealed when Alice went down to get the boys.

"Thank you Jen. So do you!" I grinned when the boys came in and looked at us like we were aliens. "What you looking at? Did I grow another head or something?"

They shook their heads and grinned. "Nothing, you both look really pretty," Ryan said and Chris nodded agreeing.

"Wait till you see what Alice has in store for you two," I smiled and sat on the bed. "It's freaking awesome! I couldn't help but take a peek."

Alice ordered them to strip, and awkwardly, they did. she handed them each a box and they changed. The boys really looked amazing. Ryan's outfit was made to match mine, while Chris's for Jenny's. Chris was wearing a pair of tight pants colored green, brown and black, patterned like snake skin. A black shirt covered slightly several belts that hung from his hips that Alice was adjusting. And finally Alice handed him a pair of fingerless gloves and platform boots. Ryan's outfit, was just beyond amazing, but yet so simple. He wore leather pants tucked into a pair of black heeled boots, a black and silver button up was tucked into his pants and silver chains hung from his waist and neck. Alice handed him a black trench coat that was layered with blue on the inside. The boys admired themselves in the mirror on the door of my closet and grinned like devils.

"Dude this is totally epic," Ryan grinned and punch Chris on the shouler.

"You're telling me!" He grinned back and looked at himself again before turning to us. "Ladies? Care to join us for a party?" Chris extended his hand to Jen while Ryan extended his hand to me. We took their hands giggling like the school girls we were.

"Photos!" Alice screamed and took several photos of us, the boys extending their hands, us taking their hands, etcetera. I'm sure no one would guess that we're merely twelve or thirteen years old. Mother walked in with father and they smiled at the four of us.

"I don't quite approve of the style," my mother said, "but I admit it tooks wonderful on you all." We thanked her and Alice took more photos of us and my parents before we went down to join the rest of the party. It was just a small gathering really with father's pack and mother's side of the family and now my friends. But we had fun. Seth looked Chris over with a devils grin and nodded his approval saying he looks good and that Jenny won't be able to resist him. I raised a brow. Oh, him and I are going to have a nice long talk after this. About half way through the party there was a knock on the door and I went with mother to open it, wondering who it maybe. There wasn't any neighbours that we could possibly be disrupting. Mother opened the door to reveal an old man dressed in a purple robe-like thing and a pointed hat. A set of half-moon glasses sat on his nose and beneathe was a very long beard. "Good evening, sir," my mother said softly. "Can I help you?" Clearly wondering if this man had escaped from a mental hospital with the way he was dressed. But something about him told me he wasn't a normal human, perhaps his scent. There was a slight twinge of spices to it, something like cinnamon. It reminded me of Ryan's scent. Then it clicked. I ran to fetch Ryan while the man started to explain who he was, the moment Ryan saw him, his eyes bugged out.

"Oh my God!" He cried and ran up to the door excitedly. "You're Professor Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Indeed I am dear child."

"It's such a pleasure to meet you sir! My parents have spoken so much about you. If I may ask, what are you doing here in America?"

The old wizard, I'm assuming, looked over his glasses and Ryan and then at me. "Well, I am here to deliver your acceptance letters to Hogwarts. For both of you." I saw mother pale, and Ryan looked like he was about to cry with happiness. "You see, the owls that usually deliver were afraid of your vampire heritage and refused to fly the distance," he chuckled at me. Ryan was reading his letter already and opened mine to do the same.

HOGWARS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Black

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted

at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please

find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no

later than July 31

Your sincerely,

Minerva McGonalgall

_Deputy Headmistress_

After reading the letter I handed it to my mother. "I-I don't know what to say," she muttered. "How is this possible? We have no wizarding bloolines in our family."

"Actually we do," a voice sounded from behind us and we turned to see my grandfather. He nodded to the wizard, who looked surprised. "Professor. It's been a while." Dumbledore gave him a nod of recognisation and adopted a thoughtful look, clearly asking him to explain. "Before I was taken by the Spanish influenza, I attended Hogwarts as did my father. I am a half-blood wizard, but that ability died when Carlisle gave me my new life. And being the way I am, clearly I couldn't go back. So we thought it would be easier just to report me as dead." The entire family had entered the hall by now. "Would you like to come in professor?"

"Don't mind if I do," he smiled stepping in and I shut the door behind him. Ryan was practically bouncing up and down with excitement and he looked at me with an expression that clearly screamed 'Oh-my-God, you're part witch! And we're going to learn magic together!'. Admittedly his excitement was contagious and I felt my own excitement start to build up. "Mr Sykes, perhaps you should call your parents?" Dumbledore smiled down at Ryan and he nodded eagerly dashing to the kitchen dragged me with him. Mother went with Edward and father so Mr Dumbledore could explain how it all worked and I listened to their conversation. Clearly mother was trying to find a way out of it, but grandfather and Dumbledor urged her to let me accept

Ryan just got off the phone with his parents and his eyes shining with happiness. "They said they are very proud of me. Oh Eva," he hugged me. "I am so happy!"

I laughed and hugged him back. "This was surprising. I never would have thought that I'd be going to a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But I'm not entirely sure my mother is willing to let me go."

"You can't be serious! This is a one of the best things that could happen to you and your mother doesn't want you to go?" He looked horrified. "And there's no way I want to go on my own! I want you there with me! You're my best friend!"

I smiled. "Well, there's only one way to find out now." I took Ryan's hand and we walked to where everyone was sitting. "Mother," they all looked up and grandfather smiled in approval already knowing what I'm about to say. "I want to accept." My mother looked like she was about to cry. "Mother please? This is a great opportunity for me and I want to take it."

"Nessie," Edward reached over and took her hand. "It's a great opportunity and they are safe in Dumbledore's care. The school is carefully warded and all the staff are skilled in protecting their students. Evangeline wants to accept, perhaps you should let her."

Mother squeezed her father's hand and nodded. "Alright."

I squealed and hugged my mother around her neck. "Thank you mother! I love you!" She smiled, a twinge of sadness still lingered in her eyes.

"While we're at it darling, we might as well give you your birthday gift," my mother reached under the table and pulled out a box placing it on the table. "I read it on the list and coincedently..."

I reached over the box and pulled the lid off and gasped, holding back the urge to scream. I stuck my hands in the box and pulled out the most adorable black kitten I have ever seen. Dark blue/black eyes glittered innocently as he stared at me confused. He had a speck of white on his nose as well has his four paws, like he was wearing socks. "Oh he's beautiful! Thank you so so much!" I pulled the kitten to my chest and cuddled it. He purred and rubbed his head against my cheek. "I'm going to name him...Midnight."

"If I were you I'd name him Vibrator, with all that noise he's making," my uncle Emmett muttered and aunt Rosalie smacked him over the head. We all laughed, well except Dumbledore who was trying to figure out what vibrator meant. Edward assured him that it wasn't anything important.

"Open the rest of your presents!" Alice said handing me a pink and black wrapped box. "This one's from me and Jasper."

I opened the box and pulled out a fluffy white toy bunny with a black and blue ribbon tied around it's neck and a few area where it looked like it got stitched up. Midnight jumped into the box and was spinning around in it, so I put him on the floor where he started exploring feet. "Thank you so much! How did you know I wanted this?"

My aunt giggled. "We saw you eyeing it the last time we went shopping. As well as the other thing that is inside. That's from Jasper."

I peered into the box that Midnight had abandoned and pulled out a sheet of paper. I squealed recognising it immediately. It was a consent from to get piercings and tattoos. I wonder how long it took them to convince mother and father to sign it. "But wait are piercings and tattoos allowed at Hogwarts?"

Dumbledor pursed his lips slightly. "Well there has been no rule against it, but not many students do that sort of thing. So I guess it's allowed."

My face split into a grin and I looked at Ryan, Chris and Jenny. "Tomorrow?" They nodded eagerly. They knew how much I've been wanting to get these.

Ryan sat next to me and pulled out my hand. "Um, Eva. We kinda have something for you as well," he said shyly and pulled out a small envelope-sized packet. "I know it's not much, but we just wanted to give you something for being such an awesome friend all the time, you know?"

I smiled and took the small packet from him. "You guys really shouldn't have," I leaned over to kiss him cheek and gave my other two friends a big smile since I couldn't reach them. I opened to packet and two chains fell into my lap. One was a braclet, similar to grandmother's and the other was a necklace. I picked up the braclet that was decorated with small ornaments of wolves and leaves. "ERCJ Forever" was written on a slightly longer piece of metal. "Thank you so much guys. It's beautiful! I'm betting the wolves represent Chris' heritage and the leaves for Jenny's?" They nodded. Next I picked up the necklace. It was a simple silver chain with a snake dangling off of it and what looked like two emeralds embedded in it's eyes. "Wow," I breathed and looked an Ryan. "This is from you?" He nodded. "Snake...for Slytherin?"

"My parents made it with magic, since I asked them for something that would represent us," he smiled. "Put it on!"

I grinned and put on my braclet and necklace. The moment the necklace clasped shut, there was a slight hiss and the snake began moving, though staying in it's place. "That's incredible! Tell your parents that I love it." The same thing happened with my braclet. The wolves seem to bristle their fur and I watched as one scratched it's ear while the leaves curled and tossed as if they were being blown by a breeze. "This is just...oh thank you guys so much! You're the best friends a girl could have!"

I got up ignoring my kitten's meows of protest and went to hug my friends. Chris whispered, "The whole pack is on there, so we can watch over you even when we're not with you." I lifted my hand and sure enough counted out the whole pack including my father.

"And the leaves are charmed for good luck," Jenny smiled. "The snake was charmed for protection as well."

"You guys are the best," I squeezed them extra tight.

I heard someone clear their throat and Emmett was holding a small box, as was my grandmother. They handed them to me and I opened Emmett's first. Inside was a tightl packed assorted colors of nail polish and make up and a few PS3 games. Jenny looked into the box and pulled out the make up while the boys gushed over the games. I laughed and thanked my them. Bella and Edward's gift was a music box, blue, black and silver obviously, and when opened played the most beautiful songs I have ever heard, written by my grandfather obviously. In small neat cursive along the side was Moonlight, and a poem, that I made a mental note to read later. I hugged them and set it down next to the rest of my little collection. I thanked my family all again and picked up my gifts and went to put them down in my room. Midnight twirled around my feet and I picked him up, scratching him behind his ears.

Dumbledore left, and the night ended shortly afterwards. The rest of the family went home as us four went to clean up for bed. The boys worn some loose t-shirts of mine and some boxers, while Jenny wore my nightgown. We climbed into my bed, since it was big enough for the four of us and sighed. I slept between Ryan and Chris, while Jenny slept of Chris' other side. The moment his head hit the pillow Chris was out and Jenny followed soon afterwards. I turned toward Ryan who was staring at the ceiling and snaked an arm around his waist. "A very surprising day isn't it?" He nodded a small smile playing at his lips as he stroked my hair. "It's incredible. I never would've thought..."

Ryan chuckled and roll to face me. "Even better that we get to go together. I always though I'd have to leave you all behind and go on my own. I'm glad that you can come with me."

"Me too," I sighed and curled up against him. Midnight climbed up my bed post and curled up by my pillow. "Tell me more about this place."

He was silent for a little bit, then said. "Well, I don't know much either, but my parents told me that there are four houses that they sort you into depending on your qualities. There's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I will most likely be put in Slytherin because both my parents were from there."

"How do they sort you?"

"Um...I'm not quite sure. Something about a hat, I wasn't really paying attention. I wonder which house you will be put into."

I smiled and kissed Ryan's chin. "Well no matter what house we will be put in, promise me you will always be my best friend, no matter what."

Ryan kissed my forehead in return, "I promise. Through thick and thin."

"Through light and dark," I continued.

"Forever and always. We'll never part." we finished together. Ryan and I had been best friends since...birth practically. He was like the brother I never had. He vowed to protect me as I vowed to protect him. And with that I fell asleep in the arms of my brother.

~X~30 August~X~

Todays was the day that me and Ryan was to go to England. I felt as if my stomach were in knots and from the look on Ryan's face, he was thinking the same thing. Chris and Jenny came to see us off, and all four of us were close to tears. My mother looked as if she was about to change her mind about letting me go, but father whispered in her ear telling her that I'll be fine. There was a loud crack and a slight puff of smoke and two people stepped toward us coughing. One was a very tall man, a giant with a long black beard and shaggy black hair and the other was a young boy with a set of round glasses perched on his nose. He looked rather battered up. The thing they were holding clattered to the floor and Chris made a move to pick it up but was stopped by the giant.

"Yeh, migh' no' wanna touch that," he said. Chris pulled his hand back. "Right-o. The name's Hagrid. I'm 'ere to escort the two students. Mr Sykes and Ms Black?" Ryan and I stepped up and I watched Hagrid shudder from my gaze. I knew my eyes were very strange and the effect I had on people. Especially if they knew I was part vampire. "Right then, we should be off. Go' all yer things then?" We nodded and pulled our bags over our shoulders and dragged another case of clothes and stuff with us. Midnight sat in my trench coat pocket surveying the scene. He motioned for us to go the small teapot, the thing he had dropped earlier. "On three, yer grab the thing. Go' it?" We nodded and I turned to wave at me parents and friends and Ryan did the same. "One, Two, Three!" We grabbed the teapot at the same time and it felt as if I was being sucked into a tube. I shut my eyes and if it were possible for me to hurl...I'd have hurled up my intestines by now. When is all stopped I grabbed onto Ryan for support and he coughed and took a few deep breathes.

"What in the name of god was that?" I rasped.

"Portkey," Ryan replied. "How I hate those things."

Hagrid snorted and helped us and the other boy up. "Well, time ter go shoppin'! Bu' we need ter make a stop a' Gringotts."

"Where?" I asked pulling myself up and smiled at the other boy who was staring at me.

"Wizard's bank," again Ryan replied with a grin. "Remember your grandfather was telling you about it and said he was leaving it to you since he doesn't need it anymore?"

I pulled out the silver key that hung around my neck under my snake charm. "Right. Got it." We followed Hagrid through the crowds until we stopped outside a tall building.

Ryan whispered to me and the other boy. "This place is run by goblins. Proud creatures and not the most attractive. Mother told me to not stare when asking for their services and perhaps to tip them afterwards so they will pay extra attention to your vaults, and prevent people from stealing from them. Or stealing from it themselves."

We walked up to the front desk and one of the strangest looking creatures I have ever seen looked down at us. "Yes?"

"We've come ter take money out of Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ryan Sykes and Ms Evangeline Black's vaults," Hagrid said...rather loudly. "Also, this is a letter from Albus Dumbledore about...yer know...the thing in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin looked over his records. "Very well. Do you have your keys?" Ryan pulled out his key as did I and we waited for Hagrid to find Harry's key. Finally he placed it in with Ryan's and mine and we headed down into the vaults. The ride I must say was epic! At one point, there was a rumble high above us and warmth seemed to radiate through the walls. I could've sworn I heard a growling and some thoughts about food.

"What is that?" I asked craning my neck slightly trying to see what was making the rumbling and growling.

"Keep your head in please. And that would be the dragons," our guide Griphook said. He was very small, barely taller than my hip and I fought the urge to poke at the funny looking creature. We collected our money, which I might say was a lot more than I was expecting, while Hagrid picked up whatever it was that he needed for Dumbledore and we went back up to the surface. Before we rounded the corner to the hall where the lead goblin could see. Ryan and I turned around and crouched down in front of Griphook, I motioned for Harry to do the same.

Pulling out ten gold coin, I handed them to him and Ryan and Harry did the same. " This is our token of gratitude, Mr Griphook. Thank you for helping us in our vaults." He took our money and put it in his pocket and bowed low before leading us out to the hall. From the thoughts in his head, we just earned a few extra brownie points with him. We followed Hagrid out of Gringotts back into the busy street and I turned to Harry. "We never got a chance to introduce ourselves. My name's Evangeline Black and this is my best friend Ryan Sykes."

"Harry Potter," he smiled shyly.

Ryan looked over me. "You're Harry Potter? THE Harry Potter?"

"I-I guess so," he stuttered and blushed slightly.

"My parents have said a lot about me," he smiled. "Said you defeated the Dark Lord when you were just a baby and all that. I'm sorry to hear about your parents though." I didn't bother asking. I could hear to story being repeated several times in Ryan's head.

He looked embarrassed. "I can't really say. I don't remember anything. And the people that took me in didn't tell me about it."

Ryan pouted. "That's a shame. Well, since we're going to school we might as well be friends right?"

Harry nodded eagerly. Clearly he hasn't had any friends before and I felt bad for him. Gently I hooked my arm into his and Ryan's and we walked down the crowded street. "So what do we need to get? Hagrid are you alright?" He looked kind of green.

"No' really. Those blasted Gringotts carts always make me sick. Do yer mind shoppin' fer yerselves?" He REALLY didn't look too good. "I'll take yer stuff to the hostel that yer kids will be stayin in until the train leaves fer the school." We nodded and handed him our bags. I pulled Midnight out of my pocket to sit on my shoulder. "I'll be back ter see yer when the sickness has passed." And with that he waded his way to the hostel above The Leaky Cauldron.

"Poor guy," Ryan said and we nodded. "So where to first? Does anyone have their list?"

I unhooked my arms from them and pulled out my list.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Uniform:

First year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

"Uniforms first?" I asked and they shrugged. We made our way through the crowd, after asking several times for directions, we arrived at a shop called Madame Malkins. She was an interesting old lady, Madame Malkins. Short and stout, dressing in a mauve colored outfit.

"Hogwarts dears? All three of you?" she asked before I could speak and we nodded. "Good good. There's another boy in here now getting fit to Hogwarts. How about the dear girl come in first? I have yet to have a young lady come in."

I smiled and the lady and she looked a little surprised at first, but she didn't know why. I could feel her pulse quicken through the air as her body reacted to the danger of what I am, though her mind not understanding why. She shook her head as I stood on the stood next to a blonde boy with a very sharp and pale face. Midnight sat by my feet and stared at the Madame as she continued to pin his robes while I slipped mine on, she turned to me to start pinning my size.

"Hello," the boy said. "Hogwarts too?"

"Indeed," I smiled at him, noticing the slight shiver he tried to surpress from my smile.

"My parents are out in Diagon Alley buying the rest of my things," his voice was bored. "Perhaps if I'm lucky they'll let me drag them in to see brooms. Ridiculous, don't you think that first years aren't allowed brooms? Well, I'm going to get one anyway and find a way to sneak it in even if it kills me."

I giggled. "Quite, a little dramatic though, don't you think?"

He shrugged. "Have you got a broom?" I shook my head and Madame turned her attention back to the blonde boy. "Do you play Quidditch? Well, you're a girl so I highly doubt that you will." He smirked.

"You're quite right I don't," I smiled at him. Not really liking his attitude, but I've dealt with worse. I racked my brain for the slight bits of information that Ryan told me about Quidditch. "That doesn't mean I won't learn though and being a girl has nothing to do with it."

His smirk stayed in place. "Well I play. And my father says there will be some serious consequences if I'm not picked for the team. Do you know what house you'll be in?"

"Not a clue."

"Well, no one really knows for sure until the sorting moment, but it's not hard to guess. Like me. I know for a fact I'll be a Slytherin, my entire family has been." Absent mindedly I stroked my snake pendant and the boys eyes drifted to the moving figure. "Snake? That's the Slytherin symbol. Well that's a good chance that you'll be joining me then, unless you're one of THEM."

"One of who might I ask?"

He shook his head. "Are any of your family wizards or witches?"

"My grandfather and a few ancestors from my father's side."

He nodded. "Half-blood at least. Still lower ranked than a Pureblood like myself though." I rolled my eyes and didn't reply. "What's your name anyway?"

Before I could reply Madame Malkins interrupted. "All done!" she smiled at me. "Your robes should be outside waiting."

"Thank you Madame," I smiled and picked up Midnight and walking toward the door. I stopped and turned to smile at the blonde boy, "See you around." I watched as a slight twinge of red rose in his cheeks and he desperately tried to collect himself. I chuckled and went to the boys that were waiting. "Well I'm done. Do you guys want me to wait for you? Or can I go get the rest of my stuff?"

"Nah you can go," Ryan waved me off. "We're big boys. We can take care of ourselves."

I raised a brow and smiled. "If you say so 'big boy'. Meet back at the Leaky Cauldron later?" I asked grabbing my uniform and stuffing them into my bag. The nodded and I exited the shop walking past the window where the blonde boy was still being fitted because of all his fidgeting. He looked at me and smirked and I blew him a kiss through the window before continuing down the street to buy the rest of my things. My last stop was Ollivander's where I was suppose to get my wand. I entered the shop which smelled vaguely of dust and pollen. "Hello?" There was a ricketing sound and an old man revealed himself from the top of a ladder.

"Good afternoon, young lady. Looking for a wand perhaps?" I nodded with a small smile. "Well, let's see then. Which should be your wand arm?" I showed him my right arm and he measured it. "Very good. Very good indeed. Strong girl. Solid muscle. Maple and dragon heartstring" He muttered to himself and turned to pull out a box. I opened the lid and took the wand that lay within it. "Well go on. Give it a wave." Just as I lifted it he pulled the wand out of my hand and replaced it in it's box muttering to himself again. This happened several times until finally he stopped and rubbed his forehead. "Difficult, so very difficult. Unless," he perked up. "I wonder." He turned back to his cabinets full of wands and pulled out a black box. He opened the box and revealed to me a black wand with intricate patterns on the handle. Rings of blue decorated the tip and the edge of the handle. "Try this one." He held it out to me. The moment I took the wand it felt as if a surge of electricity went through me and even Midnight felt it, since his fur was practically standing on edge. "Interesting," the old man said.

"What is sir?"

"You see my girl. From the moment you walked in I should've known that this was the one for you. The grace, the flawlessness," he muttered. "This was created for you. Black Holly and Unicorn hair, willingly given and Dragon heartstring, twelve and a half inches. The only wand to be made with three elements." He shook his head with a sad smile. "I should have known."

"I don't quite understand sir," I said looking at him confused.

"In due time," he said smiling at me and handed me a sheathe for my wand. "A gift. May you do great things, young vampire."

I froze and stared at the old man. He knew. But how? I left the shop and made my way to The Leaky Cauldron to wait for the boys. After what seemed like hours they finally arrived and we went into the hostel. Harry, Ryan and I shared a room, which Harry was rather embarrassed about. We sat up all night and spoke about the next day when we'd be headed to Hogwarts. I pulled out some cookies and brownies and other kinds of candies that my mother packed for me and shared it with the boys. Harry looked like he was in heaven. I don't think his adopted family treated him very well. Well that's going to change from now on.

The morning came all too quickly and Hagrid dropped us off at the train station before dashing off on another errand for Dumbledore. We pushed our carts around platforms nine and ten confused. "This is going to suck if we miss the train," Ryan growled. And just as we were walking past the thrid pillar between nine and ten again, a family of red heads pushed passed us, the lady in the front shouting for them to hurry or they'll be late. We watched them, since they had owls on their carts like Harry and Ryan did and we followed them. As we reached them, several of them disappeared through the third pillar and we watched stunned. "Excuse me ma'am," Ryan said walking up to the lady. She smiled. "Could you prehaps tell us how..." he trailed off.

"Oh! You must be new. It's Ron's first time too!" She said cheerfully. "Well you see dears, all you do is run straight for that wall." She point to the wall and we gave each other we-must-be-mad looks before following each other through the wall.

What we saw on the other side though was magnificent. The train was huge, red, with the words Hogwarts Express written over it. The three of us grinned at each other before heaving all of our things into the train and finding an empty compartment. "This is it!" I said taking Ryan's hand. The whistle sounded and we could hear the lady from earlier shouting at her children to hurry and something about blowing up a toilet. I chuckled. The train pulled out the station and we made our way to Hogwarts. Midnight was sitting in my lap dozing off, while Harry scratched Hedwig and Ryan fed Brownie, yes, he named his owl after food. The compartment door opened and the red head boy from earlier came in awkwardly.

"Is it alright if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

I smiled and his face turned tomatoe red. "Not at all! Have a seat." A lady slid open the compartment door after the red head, Ron, had closed it and asked us if we wanted anything from the cart. I grinned at all the food and pulled out several coins. "A few of each please! And little more with whatever has chocolate in it!" I said excitedly. Ryan chuckled and helped me carry all the stuff in. "Party time! Oh yeeeah!" I giggled, while Harry and Ryan laughed. Ron just looked at me like I was mad. I raised my brow at him, "You need to loosen up dude." Then I noticed something moving in his pocket. "Um...Red, either your pants are alive or something is happening downstairs that I'm not sure I want to know about." The three of us laughed when his face looked like he'd painted it over with red paint.

Reaching into his packet he pulling out a fat rat. I pulled a face. "His name is Scabbers. Useless, but all we could afford." He glanced at Midnight who was curled in my lap, before looking down sadly.

I raised a brow, a half smile on my lips. My family has always had money, but we've never abused it. "Well, you know. Money, the things you have, what you wear... none of that defines who you are. That's up to you. You could always prove to everyone else that you're great. Even if all you have is a rat. You could do great things with him." He seemed to feel a little better after that. "And you know, Harry here I'm sure has had it a lot worse off than you have, and he's one of the nicest people I've met. It was only a few weeks ago that he knew his parents had left him money after their death. And yes he is Harry Potter, before you ask." I said when I saw Ron's eyes bug out of his head and his mouth open about to ask.

The compartment door opened, again, and a girl with frizzy brown hair came in. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." Her eyes travelled around the room and lingered on Ryan longer than necessary. We shook our heads. "Hmmm, well if you see it could you please tell me. Neville's completely losing it," she was about to close the door, but stopped. "Oh and we're going to be arriving soon, so I'd suggest you change into your robes." And with that she shut the door with a smack.

I raised a brow and looked at Ryan, he gave me the same 'what-the-fuck?' look."Well, that was interesting. Though she's right, we should go change. Imagine us four going into school dressed like this," I giggled. "What a first impression that'll be."

**xoxox**

**So there, that's the first chapter and I have so many more slithering in my head like snakes in a tank.**

**I'd like to know what you all think!**

**I'm going to be re-editing my page, which I would love for all of you to check out, but there's a reason for that.**

**The names of my chapters and the title are songs from musicians that I love. They could be solo artist, bands and underground singers, etc. Now the point of me sharing this with you is for some sort of a game.**

**So here it is. If you can guess the name of the band or singer that the song is from, I'll update quicker. To check the speed at which I'll be updating, you'll need to check my page which I am currently redoing at this very moment.**

**Thanks for reading thus far!**

**xXJacob4evaXx**


	2. Hello Again

**In Fate's Hands  
By Jacob4eva  
Twilight and Harry Potter Crossover**

**Previously:  
**_I raised a brow and looked at Ryan, he gave me the same 'what-the-fuck?' look."Well, that was interesting. Though she's right, we should go change. Imagine us four going into school dressed like this," I giggled. "What a first impression that'll be."_

**Chapter 2: Hello Again  
****  
****Evangeline's POV**

The train finally stopped and as we were climbing off we heard a familiar voice cutting through the darkness and immediately ran toward it. Hagrid smiled when he saw us and directed us toward the lake, telling us to leave our baggage behind. It would be delivered to our rooms later. Ryan, Harry, Ron and I climbed into a boat and started staring into the dark murky waters. Once every student was loaded in, the boats started moving across the lake. Ryan looked petrified. He doesn't know how to swim. I giggled and he glared at me telling me to shut up. As the boat turned, the most magnificent gothic castle came into view, even Ryan who was about to pee his pants was distracted enough to lean forward to get a better look. The boat hit the bank and jolted Ryan out of his staring, reminding him that he was on water and he scrambled off before I could even stand up.

Hagrid stopped us at the gate of the castle. "This is it! Yer ready?" As he raised his fist to knock he stopped and turned around. "By the way, did someone lose a toad?" He stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a wet bunched up rag... _Like ewy..._

"Trevor!" A chubby boy, I'm assuming is the Neville the girl mentioned earlier, ran up to claim his rag-frog and Hagrid grinned and knocked three times on the door.

Immediately it swung open and he led us up a flight of stairs where a thin woman in green robes stood waiting. There was a small exhange between them and Hagrid decended the stairs throwing me and the boys a wink before disappearing out the door. The tall woman led us to a set of door where loud chattering could be heard and told us to wait. She disappeared inside the door and I leaned against a banister. Looking across the sea of people I noticed a familiar face and assuming from the smirk on his face, he recognised me too. I watched, amused, as he pushed his why through the sea of students and stood in front of me flanked by two burly looking boys.

"Hello again," he said.

"Hello yourself. Fancy seeing you here," I grinned. "I didn't catch your name last time."

He raised a brow at me. "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." I heard a snicker beside me and saw Ron trying to hide his snickering. "Find something funny do you? With that mop of ghastly red hair and those freckles I assume you're a Weasley. That name is more of a joke than anyone else around here. Blood traitor" He spat and immediately Ron shut up. Satisfied he turned back to me, but before he could say anything else he was interrupted.

"That wasn't very nice," Harry said with narrowed eyes.

Draco turned to Harry and fixed a glare at him. "No one asked for your opinion. And who are you exactly?"

"You're saying you don't know?" The girl from earlier said with a sarcastic look on her face. "That's Harry Potter. You know, _the_ Harry Potter."

"Did I ask you?" He sneered at her and turned to Harry. I smirked, _this boy needs an attitude adjustment._ "So you're the famous Potter. You know a person of your standards shouldn't associate yourself with _those_ kind of people." Ron's ears turned red and was about to disappear into the crowd when Harry grabbed his shoulder.

"I so happen to like _these_ kind of people," he said cooly. "Much better than some _others_ who don't know the meaning of respect."

I turned to Ryan with a raised brow and he shrugged mouthing: '_testosterone face off_' and I giggled causing Draco to turn his attention back to me with narrowed eyes. I raised my hands. "Relax I wasn't laughing at you. Don't bite me...unless you're into that kinda thing," I grinned and watched his face flush ever so slightly and the smirk once again appeared on his lips. "Although what Harry said is kinda true. They are, technically speaking, my friends, so if you would be so kind as to not talk to them that way. I'll be a very happy girl." I smiled at him.

He gave Harry and Ron a dirty look. "Very well. And does this 'very happy girl' have a name?"

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see, don't you?" I grinned and started up the stairs with Ryan close behind. The woman, who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, led us into the great hall and everyone gasped at the sight. There were candles everywhere and the roof of the castle seemed as if it was opened up to the brilliant night sky. Frizzy, as I now dubbed the brown haired girl, was saying something about the roof that she read in one of our text books. _Man she's trying too hard..._

"You know you really don't play fair," I heard Draco say from behind me.

I turned my head slightly and smiled at him. "Life isn't fair, mister Malfoy." I turned to Ryan. "How did you say they sort us into the houses again?"

Ryan chuckled and turned to Draco Malfoy when he growled. "Her name is Evangeline Black. I'm Ryan Sykes, her best friend." Draco nodded and smirked at me when I punched Ryan on the shoulder for ruining my fun.

"You didn't answer my question, so-called-best-friend," I pouted.

"Jesus woman, you'll see soon, you impatient you little half-v-" I clamped my hand over his mouth and glared at him. And he nodded before I released my hand. "I meant to say half-blood." He turned back to a confused Draco with a small smile. We were stopped at the front of the great hall where an old looking hat sat in the middle of a high stool. Behind was a long table seated with teachers, even Hagrid. Ablus Dumbledore sat right at the center and smiled. Professor McGonagall unrolled a long piece of parchment.

"When I read your name, please come up to the front and the hat shall sort you. Abbot, Hannah!" And so it went until I was called up, which wasn't very long considering my last name is Black.

I walked up to the stool and the professor placed the hat on my head. _Ah, well you're a different one. A young vampire, though not completely. I remember placing your grandfather all those years ago. A smart boy he was, but your intellegence... It's on a whole other level..._ I grinned. _**Really? You remember that? That was like a whole century ago! And how did you know I was part vampire?**_ The hat chuckled. _Question, so many questions. Your thirst for knowledge would be well suited for Ravenclaw. But your loyalty to loved ones and others would make the Hufflepuffs proud. Ah, but there's more. Such bravery would make Godric Gryffindor himself look like a cowardly lion. Oh, but this is interesting. The cunning, the sly abilities, the attitude, the skills.. very well it shall be..._"SLYTHERIN!" Applause sounded around the hall, more from the Slytherin side though and very much less on the Gyffindor side. _And girl, do come by to have a chat. I can sense all your question swimming in your head and I would love nothing more than to answer some of them for you._ I smiled. _**Thank you, Mr Hat!**_I said as the professor took the hat off and I made my way to the Slytherin table. I caught Harry, Ron, Ryan and Draco's eyes. Each had a different look. Harry didn't let my house change his opinion of me, that much I could tell. Ron looked like he was about to be sick. Ryan was completely overjoyed at the thought of being in the same house as me and Draco? He just smirked with an 'I-knew-it' look.  
The rest of the sorting was pretty boring. Harry was put into Gryffindor, along with Ron, the brown haired girl, Hermione Granger, and the frog prince, Neville Longbotton. I couldn't help but giggle when his name was called. Ryan and Draco as each predicted was sorted into Slytherin, along with Draco's little flank parade, some random names I caught like something Greengrass, I think it was Daphne and Zabini Blaise

Draco and Ryan sat on either side of me and I leaned my head back to listen to Dumbledore talk. After he finished and muttered some words, he started our feast, and what a feast it was. I have never seen so much food in my entire life. And fuck-me-sideways did it taste good. Half way through our eating a pug faced girl came and sat opposite us, more specifically Draco.

"Hi I'm Pansy. Pansy Parkinson," she attempted to smile, but it looked strained.

"Evangenline Black," I replied and nodded to Ryan. "Ryan Sykes. I'm sure you know Draco Malfoy already."

Puggy looked irritated that it was me that answered. "I've never heard of you before. Although the Sykes family is a famous one. Probably as famous as the Malfoys. I don't understand what you boys are doing with a nobody like _her._"

Ryan bristle and I put a hand on his leg to calm him down. We've always had each other's back and if we were in a muggle school, this little pug would already be faced down on the floor with half her teeth missing. I shrugged at her and gave her a smile, a very cold one and she flinched. "I honestly don't know, I guess they just don't like dogs."

Ryan snickered and I heard Draco smirk. "What has that got to do with anything?" she snapped.

**"**I don't know. You tell me, pugsy,**" **I grinned showing my slightly sharper than usual canines. Ryan was now in full blown hysterics, while Draco was shaking from trying not to laugh. I leaned forward into her face and she cringed back, her body sending her warning of the danger I posed. "Don't cross me Parkinson. I can be nice and tolerate you, but that doesn't mean I'm weak. You don't want to be on my bad side. Do you understand me?" She nodded meekly before running off and sitting as far away as she could from me.

"I see why the hat put you in Slytherin, Angel," Malfoy grinned and went back to eating.

I looked at him curiously. "Angel? Where'd that come from?"

He shrugged. "Evangeline is a very long name. And Eva seems a little common, so I settled for Angel. Don't like it? Tough shit."

"Acutally it's not half bad," I smiled. "I should come up with a nickname for you... Hmmm... maybe something like... Drakie-Poo." The moment I said it Ryan choked on the piece of chicken he was just about to swallow, half crying and half laughing. Draco had spat out the pumpkin juice he just took a gulp of and was glaring at me.

"I swear, Black, if you ever call me that I'll kill you," he narrowed his eyes at me.

I grinned ignoring his comment. I felt eyes at the back of my head and whipped around catching Harry's eye. He waved at me and I waved back, not failing to notice the death glares that Ron was sending me. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the teachers table. My eyes trailed over the adults in the room and stopped at two specific professors, Mister Greasy and Mister Turban. Mr Turban was talking animatedly to Mr Greasy, who looked like he'd rather be hanging himself out of one of the castle windows. I watched as his eyes travelled over the students and stopped. I heard a hiss from across the hall and turned slightly to see Harry clutching his scar. My brow creased and I focused my attention on the teachers again. I opened my mind to the thoughts and sorted through the whispering minds until I found my way to the two professors. But the moment I started digging through their thoughts a sharp pain flooded my mind and voice screamed. "_**GET OUT!**_"

I recoiled immediately knocking over my cup of pumpkin juice and grabbing onto Ryan. I hid my face into his robes and whimpered. _Fuck it hurts..._

"Eva? Eva! What's wrong?" Ryan's arm wrapped around my shoulders and I shook my head.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Draco drawl from behind me and Ryan shrugged.

I lifted my head slightly to look at Harry, who was looking at me with concern. 'Are you alright?' he mouthed. I nodded and mouthed back that I'll tell him later and shot a quickly look toward the professors table.

Once the desserts were cleared off the table, Dumbledore stood up to reminds the students of a few rules. Something about the Forbidden Forest, the caretakes warning about not using magic, Qudditch trials and that the third floor corridor was forbidden unless you wanted to die a horrible death. He proceeded to make everyone sing the school song, while I giggled throughout the entire ordeal. What can I say, it was the most ridiculous song that I have ever head in my entire life. The song ended, finally, and Dumbledore sent us off to our rooms with our prefects. Squeezing through the crowds of people I spotted Harry and made my way over to him.

"Hey Harry," I smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright? What happened back there?"

He turned to smile at me. "I could ask you the same thing."

I grimaced. "I'll tell you about it tomorrow alright? Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me," he reassured. The students started parting as the Slytherins headed for the dungeons and Griffindors to wherever their common rooms were. "We'll talk tomorrow ok?" I nodded and kissed him on the cheek goodnight before heading to where Ryan was waiting me, but not before hearing Ronald Weasly say. 'What on earth are you doing? She's a Slytherin!' I rolled my eyes and followed the Slytherin crowd with Ryan. Once in the common rooms our prefects, Michel Legrand and Caroline Denalias, showed us to our rooms. I shared a room with Daphne Greengrass, Elene Reynolds and Kitty Denalias. Daphne was pretty sweet and immediately tried to engage me in conversation and Elene was shy and kept to herself though. Kitty Denalias...there are no other words to describe her except for stuck up and annoying. As Kitty lauched herself into another speech of purebloods and how they were superior, Daphne and I simply rolled our eyes and got into bed.

The room fell silent when Kitty finally decided to shut up since no one was listening to her and I lay in bed staring at the ceiling. _Well here we go..._ was my last thought as I let the darkness consume me.

_**Screaming. I opened my eyes to a blood red sky. Curses and screams filled my ears as I looked at my surroundings. I was standing by the lake staring at the castle that was ablaze with flame and people ran for the lake trying to put themselves out of the agony of being burnt to death. I didn't move... I couldn't move, except for simply side-stepping those who were about to run into me. My heart pounded in terror, though my body acted indifferently. **__Ryan...__** I thought and finally I found the will to move. I felt myself heading toward the castle, my eyes frantically searching for any signs of my best friend. Nothing. **__What's happening?__** I opened my eyes to the thoughts around me, regretting it immediately. Screams filled my head. Agonizing terrified screams. I crouched clutching my head in pain. I turned, running toward the lake again and tripped rolling to a stop at on the bank of the lake. It was covered in blood. Bodies lay floating on the still eerie water. The pain slowly ebbed away as I looked at the lifeless faces until I landed on one...**__ No... No! NO!__** I wade my way through the bodies and clutched at my best friend dragging him through the sea of dead onto the blood stained bank. "Ryan!" I sob choked me as my heart iced over in despair and terror. "No! Ryan! No! Please!"**_

"This is your fault..." I turned and saw Ronald Weasley staring at me. Unseeing. I heard no heartbeat. "You did this."

I held onto my best friend. "No! I would never!"

"Liar. Traitor. MURDERER!" He screamed. "LIAR! TRAITOR! MURDERER!"

Chanted erupted around me. The dead started crawling out from the lake toward me, among them were Harry, Draco and Daphne. I looked down at Ryan. His eyes were open staring at me accusingly. "Liar...Traitor...MURDERER!" He rasped. I jumped back. I could feel the tears on my cheeks.

"NO! NO! NO!" I screamed. "It's not me! I would never do this!"

He crawled toward me as the others were, hate shining in his unseeing eyes. I let out a blood-curlding scream and felt movement behind me. I turned toward the lake and laid eyes on, what could only be described as, a monster of a snake.

"Mistresss," it hissed. "Mistressss, the Dark Lord calls for his Mistressss. Our Master callsss for usss." The dead around me had disappeared.

"No!" I screamed, glaring at the creature. "I have no Master!"

"You would disssobey our Lord?" it hissed angrily. "You will be punished!" With that it charged at me, fangs bared. I closed my eyes and felt myself being thrown back into darkness.

I sat up gasping for breath. Midnight, who at some point in the evening had curled beside me, let out a mew of complaint. I pulled the covers up to my chest, suddenly feeling very cold.

"Evangeline?" Daphne said sleepily. "Are you ok?"

"I-I'm alright Daph. Go back to sleep," I said, my voice shaky. She murmured a barely audible 'mkay' before drifting back to sleep.

Quitely I got out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. splashing my face with water. I looked at my reflection staring at my bloodshot eyes. The screaming was still ringing in my ears and the accusing voices pounded in my head. _Just a nightmare. Just a nightmare. _ I thought to myself before headed back into the room and sitting by the only window in the entire Slytherin dormitory, since we were situated in the dungeons under the lake. There was a slight glow on the horizon, indicating the sun was about to rise. I let out a shaky breath that misted the window. _It was just a nightmare. It was just a nightmare... but did it have to feel so real?_ Getting up from my perch, I went back to the bathroom to shower before I got dressed. By the time I was finished, Daphne was stretching and Elene was stirring. Kitty was the only one still asleep.

"Oh, you're up early," Daphne said yawning.

I smiled and packed a few books into my bag. "Couldn't sleep. Sorry if I woke you."

"Nah, it's alright," she reuturned my smile. "Are you alright though? You were moaning quite a bit in your sleep."

My bag dropped with a thump by the door and I sat on my bed scratching Midnight behind the ears. "I'm fine. It was just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about."

Daphne nodded and got out of bed. "It sounded pretty bad from the way you were moaning and shaking." Her eyes drifted to Midnight and a small smile tugged at her lips. She leaned forward to stroke him. "He's beautiful. I was wondering who he belong to when he attacked Draco Malfoy's foot yesterday."

I giggled. "He did that?" She nodded barely containing her own giggles. "His name is Midnight."

"Fitting name. I don't think I've seen a kitten with such dark fur before," she got up and stretched again. "I'm going to change. Wanna go down up to breakfast together?"

"Sure," I picked up my bag and slinging it on my shoulder. "Meet you in the common room when you're done." Daphne nodded again and disappeared inside the bathroom. "C'mon you lazy thing." I picked Midnight up, much to his displeasure and cradled him against my chest as I made my way down to the common room. Ryan was already dressed and waiting. "Morning Ry."

"Morning Eva," he smiled and kissed me on the cheek. We sat on the couch with my feet on his lap as I waited for Daphne.

Midnight dozed off again in my lap as Daphne came down the stairs. "Ready?"

I turned to smile at her and got up. My gaze drifted to Ryan, whose eyes were as wide as saucers. I rolled my own and smacked him over the head. "It's not nice to stare." Daphne giggled and blushed. "Ryan Sykes, Daphne Greengrass. Daphne, Ryan. Ryan here is my best friend and Daphne is my roommate and newly acquired friend."

Ryan smiled and took Daphne's hand raising it to his lips. "The pleasure is mine, Miss Greengrass." I grinned at my two friends, who were smiling like idiots. _Oh I'm going to have a lot of fun with this._

Breakfast was rather unevenful to say the least. Midnight was lapping up milk from my cereal bowl, Parkinson had somehow weaved her way into Malfoy's little group, Harry was getting whispers and stares from everyone while Ron was still trying to convince him that I was a she-devil incarnate and Ryan and Daphne seemed to be lost in their own little world, much to my delight. Michel handed us our schedules as we left the hall and I pouted going through the list.

"What's up?" asked Ryan, Daphne close behind.

"We only have one class with the Griffindors," I sighed and stuffed my schedule in my bag.

Daphne looked at me curiously. "You like the Gryffindors? You know our houses are like, sworn enemies right?"

I waved her comment away. "I'm not a sheep. I haven't found a reason to hate them and I sure as hell haven't given them a reason to hate me. I don't judge people based on looks or blood," I shot Ryan a grin. "or money. I judge them from what they are like on the inside."

She nodded and adopted a thoughtful look as we made our way to our first set of classes with the Ravenclaws.

**xoxox**

Second chapter up!  
Not too happy with it though, it seems a little boring. I promise the next one should be more interesting.  


**Not sure when the next chapter will be up. And since no one seems to be trying out my little game, I'm just gonna take my sweet time writing.**

So...until next time!  
Love it? Hate it? Review!  
Lemme know!

**xXJacob4evaXx**


	3. I'M STILL ALIVE!

**Hey all  
I do realize I have once again disappeared from the face of the internet and I apologize. I'll be honest and say that I have been slacking off in writing and only halfway done with the next chapter for In Fate's Hands.  
Things have been a bit rough lately, since I've just turned 18, ya know? Gotta take 'responsibility' and stuff...pffft. But seriously, things are a little stressful, and I am trying to get back on track with updating. I'm not trying to find excuses, before you all start throwing sharp objects at me, but I really have taken on more than I can handle at the moment.  
My current situation is in Wolverhampton in the UK, I'm taking A-Levels here as an international student, hopefully to get into Uni next year, hence why I'm freaking out and completely forgot that this account even existed.  
My two year best friend and 4 month boyfriend has asked me to marry him, though he's going to be going into the military next month and we're still trying to figure everything out.  
But otherwise, it's mostly school stress that's been keeping me away.  
The next chapter for In Fate's Hands and Gothic Lolita should be going up within the next two weeks. If it isn't, really feel free to flood me with so many hate comments that my computer will explode.  
I did get some reviews in the last few months and I'll be answering them here.**

_**In Fate's Hands:  
**_Yuna1133: Thank you for your kind words, even though I've been neglecting my writing. It means a lot to me and I'll try update as soon as I can. :)

xJen bbex: As people say, a writer is only as good as his/her experiences. I took this idea from my relationship with my best friends.  
I'll be updating as soon as I can. Xx  
**  
**_**Gothic Lolita:  
**_Selentis-neko: First off, thank you for reviewing, though you could have been a little more polite when suggesting I may be wrong about the style.  
I did not suggest that a Lolita would wear something short enough to see underwear, but any skirt slightly above the knee, especially if you're wearing a 'cupcake' styled one, if you lean over something enough it would be able to reveal even a little of what's underneath.  
I have been following Lolita style for several years now, so I'm very well aware of what they wear and would by no means call anyone, let alone myself, a whore, as you so blatantly put it.  
Besides what you have mentioned, there are occasions that they wear knee high socks, therefore it is possible.  
Ero and Egl Lolita are both sub-styles within the Gothic Lolita range**, **though many people do prefer to see it as a different style altogether.**  
**Yes, Lolita's are modest, cute and elegant, hence the Egl Lolita. But Ero Lolita, since you have mentioned it and should know that, it stands for Erotic and still is within the GothLoli range.  
And having worked part time in a GothLoli and Cosplay store, I can safely say that Gothic Lolitas do wear corsets, though the botton part of the corset is often hidden under the skirt giving it the look of a dress rather than two separate items, to hide the fact that it's a corset often they would wear a small jacket sleeve over it making it look a part of the 'dress'.  
But each to their own I guess. You have your view on the subject and I have mine. But next time you want to accuse someone of something, I would suggest that you make sure it's what you think or at least POLITELY suggest that there may be a mistake.  
Thank you.

**Anyway guys, I'll be leaving you all here for now and since I don't have homework, I'll try to finish typing the next few chapters for the stories.  
Also, I'm changing my user name(), so please don't be confused if you don't see my usual name there. I've sort of grown out of the whole Jacob/Edward (Twilight in general) debate. Admittedly though, Twlight does provide some...good writing material to get the mind going.  
Well, enough of that. I'll be updating the next few chapters soon. Sooo, stay tuned!  
Love you guys!  
xx  
**


	4. Situations

**In Fate's Hands  
By Jacob4eva  
Twilight and Harry Potter Crossover**

**DracosWifey12****: **Good guess, but sadly no that isn't the song I was looking for. :] But since you did take a guess, I made it my mission to post this chapter as soon as possible. Hehe.  
**adragonspixie88****: **Thank you for liking it. As I said in my first chapter, it's not REALLY a crossover, but I'm not sure what else to call it.****

**Previously:  
**_She nodded and adopted a thoughtful look as we made our way to our first set of classes with the Ravenclaws_

**Chapter 3:  
****  
****Evangeline's POV**

Finding the classes in this godforsaken school proved to be more challenging than the actual lessons themselves. Everytime we thought we had found a class it proved to only be a dud. Not to mention all the staircases that shift and some doors that seem to disappear or aren't really doors at all. And of course it didn't help that Peeves the Poltergeist would show up to 'point you in the right direction'. Those who were dumb enough to listen to him, just ended up being hopelessly lost or possibly worse.

Though, the only person who could possibly be worse than Peeves, was Argus Filch. Lucky for me I had managed to get on the good side of him since Mrs Norris, his cat, has rather taken to Mightnight. Much to my poor kitten's displeasure, of course. The older cat has become a stalker of sorts, following my poor kitten everywhere, even daring to venture into the Slytherin common rooms. I could've sworn he smirked when half the Slytherins chased her out with flying objects. Needless to say that I haven't had any problems with Filch or his stalker cat... Harry on the other hand...

On their first day, Harry and Ron were caught by Filch trying to force open the door to the third-floor corridor thinking it was a classroom. Filch didn't believe they were lost, and in the end they were saved by Professor Quirrel, also known as Mr Turban.

Classes were rather interesting to my surprise, with the exception of History of Magic taught my Professor Binns, a ghost. Twice a week at midnight, we had to go up into the towers for Astronomy, which consisted of looking through telescopes, learning the names of planets and determining their movements and what they mean. Three days of the week were spent in the greenhouses studying plants with a plump, cheery witch name Professor Sprout. There was Charms with Professor Flitwick, Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, Dark Arts with Quirrell and Potions with Snape or Mr Greasy.

Although interesting, I must say Quirrell's class was a joke. His class smelled strongly of garlic, saying it was to ward off vampires that he had met in Romania. Ryan and I were shaking with silent laughter at the time. "Garlic? Is he being serious?" I howled with laughter the moment we left his class, Ryan was practically on the floor rolling with laughter. I faked a choke, "Help! Ryan! I'm melting! Oh the horror of the garlic! Noooo!"

Ryan was leaning against a wall holding his stomach. "S-stop. Please Eva, I can't take it. Some of us need to breathe."

I scoffed as we walked to our next class. "All he's doing is marinating himself for a meal. The idiot. What a fraud."

Friday came too slowly for my liking, but nonetheless is came. I was excited about my first class with Harry. I haven't really seen much of him all week. I was nibbling on the edge of a piece of toast when the mail arrived, not expecting anything I was thoroughly surprised when I mail of mail was dropped in my lap, not by an owl, but an eagle. A beautiful Bateleur eagle at that. I groaned as the bird of prey perched itself on my shoulder earning me many stares across the room. "I'm going to kill Alice. Why does she HAVE to make a scene wherever she goes?"

Ryan chuckled and eyed the magnificent bird. "Because she's Alice. That aunt of yours always over does everything."

I sighed and opened the letter:

_Dear Evangeline_

I'm sorry about the eagle. I was going to purchase a simple owl like your grandfather suggested, but you know Alice. She insisted that an owl is too bland for the Cullen name. Yes I rolled my eyes too dear. But enough of that.

How are things at your school? I hope you're making friends and not causing trouble. Tell Ryan I say hello and that your grandfather sends Dumbledore his regards.

Send your reply with a school owl. Gabriel (the eagle) is now yours.  
Love  
Mother

PS: I took the liberty of sending you some of your favorite candy and a few books. Your aunt Alice insists on sending you more clothing, but I managed to restrain her for now. Send word if you do need though.

I smirked and stuck the letter in my pocket before standing up and heading for Potions with Midnight at my feet, an eagle on my shoulder and two blushing Slytherins behind me. _What a sight this must be._ I chuckled to myself. Potions was held in the dungeons, where the temperature was always a few degrees colder than the rest of the castle. Bottles of pickled animals floated peacefully in the jars on the cabinet. I shivered, being reminded of my nightmare. I felt a hand on my free shoulder and turned around the see Harry.

"Hey Harry," I smiled.

"Morning Eva, Ryan." he smiled back and at Ryan who was extremely focused on Daphne who was talking to Pansy a few feet away. "What's with the eagle? Not that it isn't magnificent of course." He said quickly when Gabriel glared at him.

I sighed. "My aunts idea. You don't wanna know." I nudged Gabriel in the chest with my head. "Gabe, go find a window and chase rats or something." Reluctantly he gave my ear a playful nip before flying toward the stairs barely missing Professor Greasy-I mean Snape's head. We single filed into the classroom and I picked up Midnight so that he wouldn't get stood on. I took a seat next to Harry. "This is Midnight by the way. Don't worry he's a lot friendlier than Gabriel, if not a little too cheeky."

Harry scratched Midnight's head and he purred like an engine. Snape, besides Flitwick, was the only professor that did roll call, when he landed on Harry, he stopped, eyes lingering on him for a few minutes before continuing the roll call. "Welcome to your first Potions class," he said in an all, but welcoming tone. "There will be no silly wand waving or ridiculous incantations, so I suggest you put them away before I take them." There was scuffling as everyone stuffed their wands in their pockets or bags. Silence followed. "Some of you, will probably think that this isn't magic at all. I do not expect any of you to understand the importance and vitality of the shimmering cauldrons before you. I do not expect any of you to grasp the delicacy of these liquids that may possibly one day run through your veins. It could be life or death, fame or downfall...are we clear?" We all nodded and the silence continued. Hermione was practically bouncing in her seat. "Potter!" Snape said, making several people jump. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione's hand immediately flew into the air.

_Powdered root of what to an infusion of what?_ I heard him think and I giggled making him glare at me. "I-I don't know, sir."

Snape sneered. "Clearly fame does not mean intellegence." I heard Malfoy snicker from behind me and I turned to glare at him. I rolled my eyes when he blew me a kiss. Professor Snape ignored Hermione's hand and asked the next question. I grinned evilly as I snuck into his mind and pulled the question and answer, writing it down on a piece of parchment. "Where would you look, Potter, if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

I shoved the note into Harry's hand under the table and grinned, indicating with my eyes for him to look down. He used his free hand to scratch his head as if he was thinking and gazed at the writing and looked up again shoving the parchment into his pocket. Hermione was practically on the edge of her seat trying to catch the professor's attention. "It's a stone found in the stomach of a goat. Used in anidotes for most poisons, sir."

"Very well," his eye twitched in disappointment and looked at his next victim, which happened to be me. His posture eased after seeing the color of my tie. "Miss..."

"Black, sir."

He raised a brow at my last name. "Miss Black. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Hermione shot out of her chair her hand raised as high as it would go. I sighed. "No difference, they're the same thing, sir. It is also sometimes known as aconite."

"That is correct. A point to Slytherin," he turned to the classes at the mutters of how unfair he was being, since he didn't give Harry a point when he answered the question right. "And Miss Granger! Sit down before I have you scrubbing cauldrons!" Hermione sat down, looking dejected. "I don't hear writing! Take notes of what you just heard you bunch of dunderheads! Powdered root of asphodel added to an infusion of wormwood creates a powerful sleeping potion, also known as the Draught of Living Death."

At this point, I was feeling very sorry for the Gryffindors. Snape clearly had something against the house, not only the usual Slytheirn/Gryffindor rivalry. He put us into pairs so that we could start on a simple potion to remove boils. He swept through the class observing, and critisizing, almost everyone's cauldrons. Except for Malfoy's. The poor frog prince, Neville, had somehow managed to melt his partner, Seamus Finnigan's, cauldron into an unidentifyable blob and their potion was seeping all over the floor and on Neville's robes.

"Idiot boy," Snape snapped at him. "Don't you follow instructions? Put in the quills AFTER you have taken the cauldron off the fire!" Neville flinched almost at his every word, while big red boils sprung up all over his face. "Take him to the hospital wing Mr Finnigan. Five points from Gryffindor for both of your stupidity." With a flick of his wand, the mess that Neville and Seamus left behind was cleaned up. "Potter! Why did you not tell Mr Longbottom of his mistake? Thinking he will mess up to make you look better?"

I spoke up before he could continue. "I'm sorry sir. That would be my fault. Harry had his back to them, while I could see what they were doing and yet I didn't warn them. Forgive me, sir."

He face remains expressionless. "Very well," he drawled and looked into our cauldron, leaving with a satisfied, yet slightly disappointed, smirk.

Finally when Potions ended I leaned outside the door to wait for Harry, since Professor Snape decided to let the Slytherins out a few minutes before. Ryan was beside me having a heated discussion with Daphne about their cauldron, they were partners. I caught sight of the bright green eyes and called out to him. He came toward me with Ron in tow with a grimace on his face.

"That was a nightmare," he said and leaned against the wall. "How can someone be so unfair? Thanks for the tip off, by the way."

I grinned. "No big. Don't worry about Professor Snape. I've heard he's like this to everyone, except the Slytherins."

Harry pouted. "Lucky you."

"Oh hush, go to your next class before you get into trouble," I chuckled and pulled him up.

He nodded and headed off, but stopped. "Hey Eva. Me and Ron are going to visit Hagrid this afternoon and he invited you and Ryan as well. You should come!"

I headed in the other direction with Ryan and Daphne. "Alright! I'll be there!"

~X~O~X~  
The meeting that afternoon with Hagrid went alright. We spoke mostly of our week and how classes were going, also that a break-in happened at Gringotts which Hagrid seemed rather shifty about, and accidently letting slip that he hand emptied that vault earlier that day. We didn't push him about it, much.

It was also announced later in the next week that we were going to be taking flying lessons with the Gryffindors. Harry wasn't so excited, saying that he didn't wish to humiliate himself in front of Draco. I sighed, the blonde had made it his life mission to pick on Harry and Ron, as well as trying to 'steer me back to the right path'.

"Angel, I don't see why you hang around those two blubber brains," he drawled one day in the common room.

I looked up from my homework. "I don't see why it's any of your business who I hang around with, Mr Malfoy."

He got up from his favorite armchair and sat beside me. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Draco? You know I'm only trying to help you. The Gryffindors hate you because you're a Slytherin, you don't want your own house to hate you because you are fraternizing with the enemy now do you?"

Putting my quill down, I turned to Draco with a mischievious glint in my eyes. "That maybe so...but," I turned my body toward him completely and leaned forward into his personal space. "you will always stay by me, right _Draco_?"

Draco gulped, his face slightly flushed. "I-I..."

I grinned and started leaning forward more as if to kiss him. "We will always be friends...right?" He licked his lips nervously and nodded mutely. I chuckled, kissing him on the cheek. "So now I have nothing to fear! I will always have you, Ryan and Harry! Maybe even Daphne!"

He opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish before getting up and running up to his room. I bit my lip and giggled. _Silly Slytherin._ At that point the common room door opened and Ryan walked in followed by Draco's usual, not-so-little, flankies as well as Blaise Zabini. Ryan sat down next to me with a huff and glared at the other three boys, who were chatting like a group of old grannies about the Sunday market.

"I swear if there was speed limit for brooms, I definitely broke it millions of times!" said Crabbe.

I rolled my eyes. _Boys._ I got and sent my homework back to my room and pulled Ryan up. "Breakfast. Flying class today. Let's go watch these gorillas make a fool of themselves." Ryan chuckled and followed me out the common room to the Great Hall. Harry was sitting with Ron, Neville and Hermione and we made our way over to them. I sat myself down next to Ron, whom I dubbed Red, not failing to notice he shifted a few inches to the other side.

"Morning Harry!" I grinned and picked up the last blueberry muffin and handing it to Ryan. His favorite.

"Hey Eva, Ryan," he smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Tilting my head, I looked at him quizzically. "You alright?" I nibbled on a piece of toast.

He nodded. "I'm excited for the flying lesson, but I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of Malfoy. He's been on my case from the day we started here."

I nodded in understanding. "Oh, forget that git. Neither me nor Ryan have ever been on a broom either." Ryan was about to say something, but I stood on his foot making him shut up. "I trust from the green-ish look on Neville's face and the book that Bushy there is reading," I point to Hermione, who was focused on _Quidditch Through The Ages_. "that they haven't been either. You got nothing to worry about."

Harry visibly relaxed and sent me a genuine smile. "Thanks Eva."

The mail arrived. From the day that Alice sent me Gabriel I haven't received anything, neither did Harry. Draco and Ryan though were often sent candy from home and other weird things. "It's no big," I said as an owl dropped a package in Neville's lap. "And if Malfoy gives you any trouble, just tell me and I'll sort him out." Ron looked at our whole exchange with a sour look on his face.

"That's a Remembrall!" I heard Bushy shout. We all turned to look at Neville and Hermione. Neville's grandmother sent him a Remembrall. "It turns red when you've forgotten something." Just as Bushy finished her sentence the little glass ball turned a vibrant red.

Neville looked at us with a panicked look on his face. "That's great and all, but guys, what happens when I don't remember what I've forgotten!"

I bit my lip and giggled. "It'll come to you, don't worry." From the corner of my eye I saw Draco approach the table. As he passed, he took the little glass ball from Neville and examined it with his brow raised. "Give it back to him, Draco."

"Are you going to make me?" he smirked.

I raised a brow and smiled. "No, but McGonagall is heading this way and she watched Neville open the gift. I'm sure she would love to hear your explanation of why you're holding something that belongs to him without his permission." Almost immediately he dropped the Rememberall on the table and turned around to the teachers table where Professor McGonagall was just getting up from talking with Professor Dumbledore. I grinned as he turned around to glare at me. "Gotcha." He was just about to say something when someone called him from the Slytherin table.

"Draco! Over here!" I inclined my head to see Pugsy Parkinson waving madly. "Come sit with me!" I watch Draco grimace slightly.

"I believe your pet doggy is seeking attention. Maybe you should go give it to her before her yapping gets any louder," I smiled. He glared at me again, but said nothing. Instead slowly making his way over to the Slytherin table. I smirked and turned back to my breakfast.

When the afternoon approached, Ryan and I made our way over to the fields for our flying lesson with the Gryffindors. As Ryan was about to open the door though, I stopped him. "Wha-?" I shushed him. Someone was outside by the door and talking...about me. It was easy to identify Parkinson's annoying voice anywhere. "Ev?"

"One sec, Ry," I said standing with my forehead rested against the door. "Parkinson is talking about me." He nodded and pressed his ear against the door, since his hearing isn't as acute as mine.

"Honestly Draco. I don't understand why you keep talking to the stupid half-blood. I mean, she's not even that pretty! Compared to me, I mean," she said. Ryan sniggered and I rolled my eyes. "Wouldn't you agree Daphne?"

There was silence, except for the sound of uncomfortable shifting. "Well, I think Evangeline's really pretty. And...um...she's really clever and nice too."

Pansy, quite literally, snorted. "Oh silly Daphne. You are so blind. How is SHE pretty? And she's hardly clever! The professors just like her because she sucks up to them, so they give her good marks. And she's not at all nice! Don't you see she's trying to steal Ryan from you?"

"Pansy, you're wrong. Evangeline is nice. A-and there's nothing going on between me and Ryan. Besides, they're just really good friends," Daphne said in a quiet voice.

"Draco, you agree with me don't you?"

There was a yawn. "Mmhmm, whatever you say Pansy."

"There! You see?" Pansy said in a truimphant voice.

I looked at Ryan, who was now glaring at the floor, shaking. Reaching over I touched his arm and smiled at him. "She's not worth it," I smiled at him and tried to push the door open. It wouldn't budge. "What the-" I looked at Ryan and raised my brow. He shrugged and I turned back to the door and gave it heave. There was a screech and thud as the door flew open, revealing a very shocked Daphne and cackling Draco. There was a groan and I looked behind the door. Pansy lay face down in the dirt, she had been leaning against the door. "Um..." I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "Sorry Parkinson. I thought the door got stuck so I pushed it a little hard...didn't expect you to be behind it."

She got up and glared daggers at me and muttered some...rather nasty things under her breathe.

"Well, I rate we should get to the field. Wouldn't want to be late for our first flying class would we?" I smiled and ran off, leaving Ryan behind. Draco had jumped off his perch and was now following me.

**xoxox**

Third Chapter finally up!  
I'm sorry it took forever though. It was kinda rushed too, so I'm sorry if it isn't the greatest.

The writing is taking a little time to do, I'm just really lacking motivation lately to do anything. My boyfriend, just left today for the army, so I'm just sitting in my bed sulking and reading sappy romance novels. Mainly Dear John.

But yeah, tell me when you'd like to see the next chapter up and I'll do my best to snap out of my sulkiness to reach the deadline. It will probably be up within the next three weeks if we're all lucky.

Thanks for reading!

**Love it? Hate it? Review it!  
Lemme know!**

PS: As you can see, I've changed my username. I've grown out of the whole Twilight thing, so I figured my username needed some changing.


End file.
